


Sign Dirty To Me

by SlitheredFromEden



Series: The Sign 'Verse [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Deaf Loki, F/M, Humor, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8068732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitheredFromEden/pseuds/SlitheredFromEden
Summary: "Ugh, Thor, your brother's a dick!" She whined as she took a seat beside Thor."Why's that?" Thor asked mouth full. "I just wanted to talk to him, and he just stared at me like I was speaking a foreign language! So I told him off, and left." She replied with a huff. Thor did something unexpected. His facial features darkened. The man was always so happy Darcy thought he forgot about all the other emotions. On the other hand, Clint almost fell over because he was laughing so hard. Jane's "Oh Darcy." was almost unheard. "What?" She asked. "What?" "My brother," he explained slowly. "He's deaf."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble I couldn't stop thinking about.  
> ENJOY!

Darcy's day could be better spent than hanging out in the university library. Ever since her best friend got together with that sexy Norwegian beef cake named Thor, Darcy has been paying too much attention to her school work. That'll be great if she wasn't rapidly losing her mind. 

Per usual the library was filled with people she didn't know, or wanted to get to know. But one person caught her attention. Thor's younger brother Loki. Darcy realized how odd it was how they never spoke before. Considering the fact that she'd known Thor for months now. 

Come to think of it Thor barely mentions him. Only once when Jane asked if he's an only child. He beamed proudly and answered. "I have an adoptive brother." But didn't bother to continue. Darcy learned Loki's name from Jane after she had dinner with Thor's family. 

She ignored the rest of her story that night...

Anyway, she confidently strode over to where Loki sat. "Hi, I'm Darcy." 

He ignored her. 

She cleared her throat, and tried again."Hi, I'm Darcy. Thor's friend." 

This drew his attention, he looked up from his book blinked a few times then returned to his book. That crossed the line for Darcy, she snatched his copy of whatever he was reading away from him and soundly slammed it against the table. 

"You are rude, ignorant, and a huge jerk! Here I am trying to be your friend and you are ignoring me like I don't exist. Good day!"

Darcy felt good defending herself the watched she did, but also a little guilty. She didn't know why because he was practically asking for it." 

 She found Jane and Thor at their usual spot, but this time with a dash of Clint Barton. She took a deep breath as she approached her friends. 

"Ugh, Thor, your brother's a dick!" She whined as she took a seat beside Thor. 

"Why's that?" Thor asked mouth full. 

"I just wanted to talk to him, and he just stared at me like I was speaking a foreign language! So I told him off, and left." She replied with a huff. 

Thor did something unexpected. His facial features darkened. The man was always so happy Darcy thought he forgot about all the other emotions. On the other hand. Clint almost fell over because he was laughing so hard. 

Jane's "Oh Darcy." was almost unheard. 

"What?" She asked. "What?" 

"My brother," he explained slowly. "He's deaf." 

Darcy sat still. "You're kidding." 

"I kid you not." He replied in a more serious tone. "There's nothing to kid about."

"Ughh." She shouted in frustration. "I'm the dick! I'm the dick!" 

"It's alright, Darcy." Jane looked at her with a soft smile. "You'll just have to apologize. He'll understand."

"I'm afraid that might be a lost cause." Thor sighed painfully. "Loki is always looking for reasons to make people suffer. You've just made yourself a target." 

"A target for what?" Darcy dared to ask. 

"I don't know for sure. All I know is that it never ends well for anyone involved. Except Loki. He always ends up on top." 

"Yeah." Clint nodded frantically. "Just ask Tony. He fell victim to Loki's rage.. He woke up without any facial hair no goatee, eyebrows, or eyelashes a few weeks back." 

"How'd he get it back?" Darcy questioned. 

"An all nighter in his lab." 

"I'm about to fall victim to a sadistic motherfucker!" She cursed. 

Thor gasped in horror, "Loki would never! He isn't a barbarian."

"What did Tony do to deserve that rage?" Jane voiced  concern. 

"Tony did pretty much what Darcy did." He shrugged effortlessly. "Flirted, got ignored, and got angry." 

"I wasn't flirting!" Darcy chided him. 

"Suuuuuuure." He drawed out. "What I want to know why doesn't he invest in hearing aids?" 

"He does own a pair, but chooses not to wear them. He always told me that why should he adjust himself to society when people could simply learn sign language." 

"Preach!" Clint praised. 

Darcy often forgot Clint was deaf, but because he rarely signs-mainly because no knows how with the exception of Bruce and Thor-at all. 

"You." Darcy pointed at him with a very Uncle Sam-like expression. "Are going to help me." 

"What? No way." Clint declared. 

"Why? Help. A. Sister. Out." She shook him with each word. 

Clint smirked. "Loki's coming this way." 

Darcy spun around so fast she felt sick to her stomach. Everyone on the table tensed. Once Loki reached arm length she began, "I'm so sorry, I didn't know you are deaf! I could've been nicer." 

Darcy was grateful she didn't sleep through the entire ASL course last semester because she caught a few things Loki was signing to Thor. 

 _Keys... Now... Dumbass,_ Loki held his hand out impatiently. 

Thor dug in his pocket and tossed them, then signed. _My friend D-A-R-C-Y truly is sorry._

Or that's what Darcy hopes he signed. Loki smirked as he glanced her over his shoulder. 

He signed something she couldnt recognize that made Clint blush. Clint! That man is made up  of sex and dick jokes! Darcy watched helplessly as Loki walked away. 

"What did he sign?" She asked Clint. When he showed no sign of answering she asked Thor. "What did he sign?" 

"It was awfully inappropriate, Darcy." Thor choked out. "I apologize on his behalf." 

"Wait!" She held her hand up. "He signed dirty to me?"

Both Thor and Clint nodded grimly. 

"For someone just begging for forgiveness you seem flattered." Jane mused. 

"What? No." She dismissed in obvious denial. "I'm sure he still might want to remove my eyebrows." 

 "I don't believe so." Thor said. "He seems fond." 

"Fond? I'll take find." She replied quickly. "Well, see ya." 

"Where are you going?" Jane called after her. 

"To learn ASL!" Darcy answered. "If he's going to be signing dirty, I'm going to sign dirty right back." 

Darcy's found herself back at the university library with a new motivation. She couldn't wait to learn a few things from her new found books, then the real good stuff from Clint. 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be shy. Tell me what you think. Please.


End file.
